Iwasato Yuuho
Iwasato Yuuho is a lyricist and former singer. Profile *'Name': Iwasato Yuuho (岩里祐穂) *'Former Stage Names': Iwasaki Yuuko (いわさきゆうこ), Iwasato Mio (岩里未央) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Niigata, *'Zodiac': Discography Albums *1980.xx.xx Magical Liqueur (マジカル・リキュール) Singles *1980.xx.xx Ikusenman no Yoru wo Koete / My Lonesome Boy (幾千万の夜を越えて／マイ・ロンサム・ボーイ) Songwriting Credits *Aida Shoko - Yoake no Ame wa Pianissimo *AIKI & AKINO from bless4 - Tsuki no Mou Hanbun *AKINO - Kouya no Heath *AKINO - Go Tight! *AKINO - Suashi *AKINO - ZERO *AKINO - Sousei no Aquarion *AKINO - Chance to Shine *AKINO - Nike 15-Sai *AKINO with bless4 - Pride ~ Nageki no Tabi *AKINO with bless4 - Genesis of LOVE ~ Ai no Kigen *AKINO with bless4 - Genesis of Aquarion *AKINO with bless4 - Paradoxical ZOO *Akimoto Rio - Kaze to Bouquet no Serenade *Aragaki Yui - Aitai *Aragaki Yui - Utsushi E *Aragaki Yui - Subako *Aragaki Yui - Hachimitsu *alan - Kaze no Tegami *alan - Liberty *An Lewis - Yoru ni Kizutsuite *An Lewis - Aishiteru yo *Anri - MORNING HIGHWAY *Igarashi Hiroaki - Propose *Ishii Rika - Chinkonka *Imai Miki - Ai no Uta *Imai Miki - Ame ni Kiss no Hanataba wo *Imai Miki - A Day In The Life *Imai Miki - OVAL *Imai Miki - PEARL *Imai Miki - Rose *Imai Miki - SMILING GIRLS *Imai Miki - Travellin' Woman *Imai Miki - Omoide ni Sasagu *Imai Miki - Usubeni Moyou *Imai Miki - Hitomi ga Hohoemu Kara *Imai Miki - PIECE OF MY WISH *Imai Miki - Luna *Imai Miki - A PLACE IN THE SUN *Imai Miki - after all *Imai Miki - beautiful life *Imai Miki - Blue Moon Blue *Imai Miki - Bluebird *Imai Miki - Dragonfly *Imai Miki - feeling called love *Imai Miki - FLASHBACK *Imai Miki - FOREST *Imai Miki - Greatest Moments *Imai Miki - Lullaby Song ~Tsuitachi no Owari ni~ *Imai Miki - Miss You *Imai Miki - PIECE OF MY WISH *Imai Miki - Pray *Imai Miki - PRISM *Imai Miki - Roundabout *Imai Miki - Ruby *Imai Miki - SATELLITE HOUR *Imai Miki - SHOWER *Imai Miki - Sol y Sombra *Imai Miki - The Days I spent with you *Imai Miki - Ai wa Merry Go Round *Imai Miki - Aoi Sora to Akai Hana *Imai Miki - Akitara Itte *Imai Miki - Akogare no Mama de *Imai Miki - Atarashii Machi de *Imai Miki - Ame ni Kiss no Hanataba wo *Imai Miki - Umibenite *Imai Miki - Egao *Imai Miki - Oyogu *Imai Miki - On the Planet *Imai Miki - Ano wa Mou Kinai Deshou *Imai Miki - Kuuchuu Teien *Imai Miki - 9Gatsu Hantou *Imai Miki - Gekkou *Imai Miki - Saikai *Imai Miki - Chijou ni Kudariru Made no Yoru *Imai Miki - Tomodachi *Imai Miki - Natsuzora *Imai Miki - Hatsukoi no You ni *Imai Miki - Hansode *Imai Miki - You no Ataru Basho Kara *Imai Miki - Himawari *Imai Miki - Madobe *Imai Miki - Motto Motto Motto *Imai Miki - Yuki no Shuumatsu *Imai Miki - Yokogao Kara I LOVE YOU *Imai Miki - Watashi no Suki na Mono *Imai Miki - Plus α *Imai Miki - Friends *Imai Miki - Fuyu no Market *Imai Miki - Tadaima *Imai Miki - Suteki na Uwasa *Imai Miki - Cinnamon *Imai Miki - Shiokaze *Imai Miki - Kioku no You na, Kuusou na You na *Imai Miki - Kiiroi TV *earphones - Yorokobi no Uta *Iwasaka Shikyou - Boys about 16 *Iwasaki Yoshimi - Mabushii Koi *Iwashita Seika - Flow *Ueno Yuuka - Sora *Ueno Yuuka - Hajimari no Uta *Ueno Yuuka - Mienai Hana *Ueno Yuuka - Tsubasa wo Motte Umareta Mono-tachi *Ueto Aya - MESSAGE *Uemura Kana - Inagawa *Uemura Kana - Sunshine Story *Uemura Kana - Mascara *A.B.C-Z - Forget How To Forget *A.B.C-Z - Endless Summer Magic *A.B.C-Z - Yuki ga Furu *A.B.C-Z - EVERLASTING LOVE *ELE - Suterarenai Love Letter *ELISA - Invisible Message *ELISA - Waterland *ELISA - Hikari no Ame *Okui Aki - Honoo to Ame *Osawa Itsumi - NO-NO BOY *Ota Takako - BIN♥KAN Rouge *Ota Takako - Kiss ga Yukue Fumei *Otsuka Souichiro - Uka *Ohashi Nozomi - COME COME EVERYBODY *Ohashi Rie - Natsu no Hate ni wa *Kamishiraishi Mone - The Voice of Hope *Kikuchi Mika - Tenkuukai no Yasuragi *Kizuki Minami - Mijikaku mo Utsukushiku Moe *Kizuki Minami - Omoibito *Kitahara Sawako - Samui Natsu *Kitahara Sawako - Glass no Sedai *Kinoshita Ayana - Mukai Kaze ni Fight! *Kunitake Mari - I LOVE YOU *Kudo Youki - Ai ni Naritai *Kudo Youki - Shi・A・Wa・Se Carnival *Kuwashima Houko - Sweet *Go Hiromi - Good Times Bad Times *coaltar of the deepers - DEAR FUTURE *Koeda - Kimi no Heart ni Koishiteru *Koeda - SETSUNASA Communication *Koshimizu Ami - CIRCLE GAME *Gojo Mayumi - Eien ni... *Komine Lisa - Suteki na Kajitsu *Komine Lisa - TIME IS ON MY WISE *Komine Lisa - poco a poco ~ Chotto Sokomade *Komine Lisa - Requiem ~ Inori *Psychic Lover - Boukensha ON THE ROAD *Sakai Noriko - I will follow you... *Sakai Noriko - Flowers *Sakamoto Maaya - I and I *Sakamoto Maaya - Aoi Hitomi *Sakamoto Maaya - Active Heart *Sakamoto Maaya - Aruko *Sakamoto Maaya - Ongaku *Sakamoto Maaya - Kaze ga Fuku Hi *Sakamoto Maaya - Kiseki no Umi *Sakamoto Maaya - Kinobori to Akai Skirt *Sakamoto Maaya - Kimi ni Ai ni Ikou *Sakamoto Maaya - Gift *Sakamoto Maaya - Kuuki to Hoshi *Sakamoto Maaya - cloud9 *Sakamoto Maaya - Grapefruit *Sakamoto Maaya - Getsuyou no Asa *Sakamoto Maaya - Kodoku *Sakamoto Maaya - Shiawase ni Tsuite Watashi ga Shitteiru 5-tsu no Houhou *Sakamoto Maaya - Scrap ~ Wakare no Uta *Sakamoto Maaya - DIVE *Sakamoto Maaya - Tune the Rainbow *Sakamoto Maaya - Tomodachi *Sakamoto Maaya - Nekoze *Sakamoto Maaya - Hashiru *Sakamoto Maaya - Bike *Sakamoto Maaya - Paprika *Sakamoto Maaya - Hikari no Naka e *Sakamoto Maaya - Feel Myself *Sakamoto Maaya - Platinum *Sakamoto Maaya - Hemisphere *Sakamoto Maaya - Bokura no Reshiki *Sakamoto Maaya - Pocket wo Sora ni Shite *Sakamoto Maaya - My Best Friend *Sakamoto Maaya - Mahiru ga Yuki *Sakamoto Maaya - More Than Words *Sakamoto Maaya - Yakusoku wa Iranai *Sakamoto Maaya - Yucca *Sakamoto Maaya - Unison *Sakamoto Maaya - Yubiwa *Sakamoto Maaya - Yoru *Sakamoto Maaya - Light of Love *Sakamoto Maaya - Road Movie *Sakamoto Maaya - Rule ~Iroasenai Hibi~ *Sasaki Yuuko - Sanjou no Yume *Sunmyu~ - Daisuki da Nando Demo ~Yume no Shippo~ *Sunmyu~ - Ame no Birthday *Sunmyu~ - Hatsukoi *Shimizu Satoko - SET THE FIRE *Shimokawa Mikuni - Monozuki *Shimoji Shino - God Save The Girls *Shimoji Shino - Sonna no Boku ja Nai. *Shimoji Shino - Itsuka *Shimoji Shino - Dear Time *JUJU - Miss You *JUNNA - Here *JUNNA - Sky *JUNNA - Kurutta Canvas *JUNNA - Hiasobi *Shiraishi Ryoko - Getsuya ni Ame wa Kudarimasu ka *Shiraishi Ryoko - Love Goes Round *Shiratori Emiko - Mirai to Iu Na no Fune ni Notte *Suzuki Airi - Mikansei Girl *Suzuki Airi - Candy Box *Sexy Zone - Ashita ni Mukatte Ute! *Sexy Zone - Ippo Zutsu ~Walk On The Wild Side~ *Sexy Zone - Kimi ni HITOMEBORE *Sexy Zone - Koi Suru Everyday *Sexy Zone - Kimi Dake FOREVER *Sexy Zone - Snow & Stars *Sexy Zone - Cha-Cha-Cha Champion *Sexy Zone - Boku wa Kimi no Subete ni Naritai *Takagaki Ayahi - Soredemo Yume ga Tsuzuku Nara *Takagaki Ayahi - Tsuki no Namida *Tanaka Rie - 24 wishes *Tada Aoi - Tori ni Natte *T.M.Revolution - UNBROKEN *Chisuga Haruka - Ai no Taiyou *Denda Mao - Bitter Sweet *Denda Mao - My Style *DOROTHY LITTLE HAPPY - Bicolor no Koigokoro *Nao☆ - Happy End wo Choudai *Nakagawa Shoko - Zoku Konton *Nakagawa Shoko - Doridori *Nakagawa Shoko - Horizont *Nakagawa Shoko - Sakasama Sekai *Nakagawa Shoko - Miracle a Go! Go! *Nakagawa Shoko - Oasis ~ There's a Place *Nakagawa Shoko - 9lives *Nakagawa Shoko - Once Upon a Time -Kibou no Uta- *Nakagawa Shoko - Izayoi no Tsuki ni Mae *Nakajima Megumi - Jellyfish no Kokuhaku *Nakajima Megumi - Marble *Nakajima Megumi - Kanashimi to Kyou ni *Nakajima Megumi - Zanzou no Avalon *Nakamujika - BLUE FOREST *Nakayama Miho - Shiawase ni Naru Tame ni *Natsukawa Rimi - Xiahe *Natsukawa Rimi - Toki *Nanri Yuuka - Odyssey *Niizuma Seiko - Ai wo Tomenaide ~Always Loving You~ *Nishida Hikaru - Love is Changing *Nishida Hikaru - Endless no Suna *Negicco - Soshite Monogatari wa Yuku *Negicco - RELISH *Nomizu Iori - Gekkou *Nomizu Iori - DARAKENA *Nomizu Iori - TRUST IN ETERNITY *Hanazawa Kana - Aimai na Sekai *Hanazawa Kana - I ♥ NEW DAY! *Hanazawa Kana - IN LOVE AND IN TROUBLE *Hanazawa Kana - Unmei no Megami *Hanazawa Kana - Opportunity *Hanazawa Kana - Kimi ga Inakucha Dame Nanda *Hanazawa Kana - Kumo ni Utaeba *Hanazawa Kana - Clash Symbol *Hanazawa Kana - Good Conversation *Hanazawa Kana - Koi Suru Wakusei *Hanazawa Kana - Summer Sunset *Hanazawa Kana - Seasons always change *Hanazawa Kana - Swinging Girl *Hanazawa Kana - Spanish Apartment *Hanazawa Kana - Timeless *Hanazawa Kana - Daenkai *Hanazawa Kana - 25 Hours a Day *Hanazawa Kana - Trace *Hanazawa Kana - Nobody Knows *Hanazawa Kana - Hanabira *Hanazawa Kana - FLOWER MARKET *Hanazawa Kana - Blue Water *Hanazawa Kana - Blessing Bell *Hanazawa Kana - Hohoemi Mode *Hanazawa Kana - Marathon *Hanazawa Kana - Make a Difference *Hanazawa Kana - Merry Go Round *Hanazawa Kana - MOMENT *Hanazawa Kana - Young Oh! Oh! *Harada Hitomi - Kyuuai Real *Harada Hitomi - Shissouron *Harada Hitomi - Lucifer to Iu Na no Tsubasa *Harada Hitomi - Once *Hikita Kaori - Namae no Nai Michi *Fukada Kyoko - Koi Suru Mune no Tameiki *Fukada Kyoko - How? *Fukuyama Jun - Another Kiss *Fukuyama Jun - OWL *Buono! - I NEED YOU *Buono! - Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni *Buono! - Urahara *Buono! - OVER THE RAINBOW *Buono! - Gachinko de Ikou! *Buono! - Garakuta no Yume *Buono! - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! *Buono! - Kimi ga Ireba *Buono! - Kirakira *Buono! - Goal *Buono! - Zassou no Uta *Buono! - Tabidachi no Uta *Buono! - Nakimushi Shounen *Buono! - Baketsu no Mizu *Buono! - Honto no Jibun *Buono! - My Love *Buono! - You're My Friend *Buono! - Runaway Train *Buono! - Renai▼Rider *Buono! - Rock no Kami-sama *Buono! - Rottara Rottara *Hotei Tomoyasu - Hibi Kore Joujou *Hotei Tomoyasu - MINIMAL BEAUTY *Hotei Tomoyasu - Replicant *Hotei Tomoyasu - Dream Again *Hotei Tomoyasu - Come Rain Come Shine *Hori Chiemi - Sayonara no Monogatari *Hori Chiemi - Aoi Natsu no Epilogue *Hori Chiemi - Natsuiro no Dairy *Horie Yui - Kirei na Kaze ga Fuiteiru *mao - Jitensha ni Notte *mao - Hoshi ni Negai wo *Matsu Takako - Kisses *Matsumoto Rio - Fantasia ga Kikoeru *Matsumoto Rio - Mirai ni Naritai *MIE - Otona Doushi *Mizuki Alisa - DON'T BE SHY *Mizuki Nana - Hatsukoi *Mizuki Nana - Nageki no Hana *Mizuki Nana - Suiren *Mizuki Nana - Invisible Heat *Minase Inori - BLUE COMPASS *MAY - WONDERLAND *MAY - Toki wo Tomete *May J. - Honto no Koi *May J. - Tsukanoma no Niji Demo *May'n - Ai wa Furu Hoshi no Gotoku *May'n - Outsider *May'n - Kagami *May'n - Kimi Shinitamou Koto Nakare *May'n - GET TOUGH *May'n - Shinjitemiru *May'n - SPIRIT *May'n - Hikari Aru Basho e *May'n - Soliste *May'n - Deep Breathing *May'n - Tenshi yo Furusato wo Kike *May'n - You *May'n - Northern Cross *May'n - Another *MEG - WE LIVE,WE LOVE *Momoiro Clover Z - Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi-tachi yo *Momoiro Clover Z - Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen *Momoiro Clover Z - LOST CHILD *Momoiro Clover Z - Hanabi *Momoiro Clover Z - Yume no Ukiyo ni Saite Mina *Momoiro Clover Z - ROCK THE BOAT *Yasuno Kiyono - Rocket Beat *Yamane Mai - THE REAL FOLK BLUES *Yuuki Aoi - Kaitenmokuba to Shippo no Uta *Yuuki Aoi - Jet Coaster to Sora no Iro *LinQ - Shitsuren Photograph *Le Couple - Fuyu no Meguri Ai *ROCKY CHACK - Perfect World *Walküre - Hear The Universe *Walküre - Change!!!!! External Links *Website *Twitter Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1957 Births Category:December Births Category:Soloists Category:Songwriter Category:Sagittarius